ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
RP 12/14/2012 Training/Casual
Participants: Sincarta Uchiha Setsuko Hatake Castiel Caoin Kihaku Sanada HatakeSetsuko: -Waking up in the bed he shared with Kirei that morning, Setsuko would find himself alone in the dark room. He was sure that Kirei was still in the hospital because of passing out the other morning. Setsuko would sit up wiping his eyes as he would say “I hope she is alright…” Setsuko would walk over to one of the dressers as he looked through him, “girls cloths… girls cloths…” –he would flip through finding nothing but Kirei’s cloths. Setsuko would come to the draw with her underwear in them as his cheeks tired bright red.. “Oh my….” –he held up a very provocative pare of underwear as he would laugh. Continuing to move through it he would still not find any of this clothing… “I know I brought some of my clothing here….” –he would scratch his head lightly as he would think for a moment. “OH YA!” –he would shout as he ran over to the opposite corner of the room as he would find a box full of things. Setsuko was not the most organized persons and if he could live out of a box… well he would have no issue. Looking inside it he would find his things in there including a couple of extra’s shirts, pants and so on. He would throw somethings out as he would place them onto the bed and began dressing himself into his common wears. Once Setsuko was ready though, he would look around seeing the apartment trashed but he would laugh, “she has to learn sometime I am not the most…. Organized persons…” –he would ruffle his own hair. Running out the door though Setsuko would head over to the hospital to check on Kirei. When he got there she was sleeping soundly as Setsuko would bend down and kissed her on the head. He would leave a note on the side table for her to read when she got up; if she did that is. Running out though Setsuko would run past it all in the streets as he would get closer and closer to the thundergate. Entering it though he would come out the other side of the main gate entrance.- PyroSincarta: -He looks up hearing a loud thunderclap as he sees Setsu coming through the Main Gate. He perks his head up, looking at him with a smile as he gets up from the bench and walks to him standing in front of him looking up at him with a confident attitude. Ever since yesterday it did in fact change Sincarta in a big way. He used to think Setsu betrayed his trust by attacking him but he did do what he said he would do...he is greatful for that...even at the cost of pain.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look down to the new Uchiha boy as he would pat his head lightly- “Hows the butt boy?” –he would laugh and grin to him as he would walk over to one of the benches near the gate. Setsuko would take a seat reaching to his pouch as he pulled out a shinny green apple. He would reach up with his left hand as he would pull off his mask and placed it onto his lap. He would take a nice big chunk out of the apple as he chewed it without saying anything more. Setsuko would reach back aagain as he pulled out another seeing if Sincarta would like one also- PyroSincarta: -He winces a lil not wanting to remember that experience- "Nyehh...still hurts....." -He would follow Setsu to the bench and sits down next to him looks at him taking out an apple as Setsu munches on it. He sees him taking out another one and nods taking it from him. "Thanks." -He goes to take a bite from it but starts and thinks...and looks at him with a suspitious look.- "You didn't do anything to it did you...? <<" HatakeSetsuko: -he would laugh lightly as he would take another bit of his own apple as he would smile.- "Naw.. you past the first test for now we need to now worry about anything except for training and getting u ready." -he would look to the young boy as he would offer a light smile on his face, hoping he would catch the hint of him being on Setsuko's team. right now he would be the only one but in time it would be appearent that he would have squad members also- PyroSincarta: -His ears perk up as he eyes widen he looks at him hearing what he said.- "Wait...you..and I....and...we are.... O___O!" -He was basically speechless he was about to go crazy finally having his own Sensei. He shakes in excitement jumping up from the bench high up in the air as he screams out loud.- "YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" -He comes back down landing on he feet gently and starts running around pumped up and excited. Finally things are moving along. Now he gets to show what he is really made of! He looks back to Setsuko-Sensei with a wide grin on his face really excited to finally start training for real. He calms down and walks back to the bench and sits back down giggling at his silliness. He takes a bite out of the apple he gave me and noms happily- ^_^ HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to Sincarta as he would laugh some finishing his apple.- "yes but under stand that this will not be easy as I am going to push you... push you harder then you have ever though imaginable. There is no quiting and there is no easy method. Just straight learning and training hard." Setsuko would make his voice very clear but the passion would be there. The true passion of a shinobi who wanted to better this child and any other child who might be out there.- PyroSincarta: -Looks up to him as he finishes his apple as well.- "I will do my best...Setsuko-Sensei!" -It felt good to say that to someone finally...at least he isn't alone anymore...he is happy to have his own teacher now...now he can get stronger and show what he is made of.- "Oh...I don't know if you heard me before you left....I am a full-blooded Uchiha...just so you know..." -He looks up at the sky thinking what he is gonna grow up to be...Kage? Anbu? Sannin? He wouldn't know until he continues on as a ninja- "Heh.." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over to Sincarta as he smiled- "I figured much... so in time I am sure you will have Sharingan in your eyes so this is why I figured I would do very well with me as your Sensei. It would have been me or..." -he would pause as he shook his head- "Nevermind... I am perfect." -he would grin confidently- PyroSincarta: -Tilts my head- "Or who, Sensei?" -He wonders why he stopped in mid sentence- HatakeSetsuko: "No one....- he would give him a seriously look to forget what he said- PyroSincarta: ._. "Alrighty then..." SanadaKihaku: -KIhaku sat up as he heard a shout and looked in their direction overhearing Monkey-Sensei and the kid talking-If you ever need helping test how much hes grown, feel free to Ask Monkey-Sensei HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to Kihaku as he would smile to him- I will remember that... by the way what team are u on? -Setsuko would question Kihaku- SanadaKihaku: -I simply grinned- i got the tree man as Sensei, though my teammates are kinda slowing me down, but ah well, il deal with it. il be as strong as the Kage, that i swear on this burned arm- I would hold up my left arm wich was still covered in bandages- CastielCaoin: Castiel stood up from his room and began cleaning up some of the dirty clothes around the room as he would hum a small tune to himself. The tune was resinant of one he learnt as a small boy. He would then grab his tools and place them around his waist along with the sand headband that he tied to his arm. He placed his wrsit gaurds on that were made of a special type of metal that created a spark when struck together. He walked out the door to his appartment as he moved down the road with his backpack on, inside a small lunch he could eat when he got hungery so he didnt have to go home half way through the day. He would pass through the gate with a loud crash in the air as he moved directly to the roof above - PyroSincarta: -Looks up to his Sensei his eyes burning with excitement- "So what are we gonna do first, Setsuko-Sensei??" -He is very excited raring to go for his first training session- >:) HatakeSetsuko: --Setsuko would look over to the boy as he was eager to get started- “Well…” –he took another bite of his apple.- “Well lets get you started with some essential training… I need to know that what all have you learned since the academy?” –Setsuko would say as he would notice Castiel standing there- “Hey bud feeling better today?” –he would say to him as he would remember the last time he ran off after looking at Setsuko’s book- CastielCaoin: Castiel blushed again, as he would pull out three apples and throw one t each of them and he took a bite out of his. He then turned and said oh im fine Setsuko - he laughed loudly and nervously as he jumps from the roof and lands beside them- what cha up to? wanna hit ramen to talk about your team and you can bring little man here. Maybe we can run down a training plan with him. My treat? PyroSincarta: -He thinks to himself thinking back to the academy and sighs- "Just the basics, Clone, Substitution, water walking, tree climbing technique, transfo---- -He heard the magic word- "Did you just say Ramen....?" < -He absolutly loves ramen...he could eat it all day if he wanted too. He kinda drools from the mouth a tad bit but un noticable- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would laugh some as he caught the apple and took a bite out of it, leaving a big dent in it.-“Sounds great! Have you talked with Ink about things? You know… Amegakure?” –he would recall the converstation that they had a couple of day’s ago. Concerning that they wanted to check out the grounds of Amegakure. “This is Sincarta Uchiha… my new student.” Setsuko was very curious to know how Castiel might react seeing that the boy was a Uchiha. Setsuko would perk over hearing the boy LOVED ramen as he laughed- “Just like your sensei… I was also a big fan of ramen at your age. These days I will eat it but its not priority… If you have not had the ramen here then you are in for a treat.” –Setsuko would say as he recalled the memories of when he was little and liked to go out and eat ramen.- PyroSincarta: -He hears Sensei speak of something and tilts his head.- "A-Amegakure...? What's that..?" -He looked at both of them in such confusion...half of his mind was on this "Amegakure" the other.....on RAMEN!- CastielCaoin: No i havent spoken to ink yet about that but lets keep that down low for the time being as a just incase measure.- He would gesture to the gate and said - shall we?- He looked to the boy and froze for a second and then said- Ah An Uchiha, thats good. Does he know about ...- taps his own headband to signify something setsuko would know about- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko cock his head to the side as he would be having a total brain fart moment- "That you head band is shiny!" -he would laugh looking at Castiel as he was completly clueless. Setsuko was one of those type where little things like this time would slip his mind. - CastielCaoin: -he facepalmed hard as he looked to setsuko and just plainly said it- the sharingan you dolt- you two are from the same village area arent you? baka- He would completely facepalm and then sigh looking to him then the kid curious on if the shariang had blossomed at all - PyroSincarta: "He showed me his Sharingan...yes...I know about it...My parents have it...mine has yet to activate though...but I will try my best....and get stronger...when the time comes...I will be able to use it in battle!" -He looks up at the sky until he stomach growls loudly- -////- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look back to Sincarta- "Yes Amegakure is a village not too far from here and well there is not too much information about it." -Turning his attention back to Castiel he would laugh- "OH! yeah he knows about it but when it comes to his village... I am not sure which one he came from. I know my mothers side was Uchiha so one or so ended up in Yukigakure many years ago... " CastielCaoin: He nodded in understanding as he looked around curiously, He was wondering who would all come to the main gate and if anyone would be interested in joining them for ramen. He would look to the gate and say - your student is hungry, shall we go? PyroSincarta: -He quickly jumps off the bench and runs to the gate, all set and ready to go.- "Cmooooon, Sensei! Let's go!" -He would be sort of jogging in place can't keep still because he was way too excited, plus he was very hungry as his stomach growls again- "Gyaaah, Setsuko-Senseeeeeeiiii! Cmooooon!" HatakeSetsuko: "Wait..." -Setsuko would call out to the boy as he would tell him to signal him to come over- "you will earn your meal..." -he would go to grab the boy by the collar as he would take him over to dummy's- "We are going to practice with the Kunai" PyroSincarta: "Hm? Wha-HEY!" -He gets grabbed by the collar and dragged to the dummies as he crosses his arms- "You know you could of just asked me to follow you instead of dragging me, Sensei." -He sticks his tongue out at him playfully and smirks- HatakeSetsuko: -he would reach into his pouch as he would pull out a couple of kunai-"So you are to throw those until you can nail them dead center... When you do then we can go and eat" -Setsuko would have doubts the boy would be able to do it but Setsuko would pull out an apple and began snacking while he was waiting for the boy to hit the target- PyroSincarta: -He would take the kunais taking one by the handle laying the rest on the ground. He looks at the targets weak points the head and the heart. He wants to try and hit both of those targets. So he then takes another kunai grips it in his other hand and closes his eyes concentrating blocking out all the background sounds. He crosses his arms ready to throw, as he opens his eyes quickly and throws them at the dummy. The one from his left hand went way off target but hit the heart point dead on next to the dummy he was actually aiming for. The kunai thrown from his right hand aiming for the brain hits the neck instead- "Tch...wow...way off..." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would walk over and watched the way the boy was holding the Kunai- "no... try like this..." -he would show him how to hold the kunai correctly- "try holding the kunai at the base of wear your index and middle finger are pointed outwards and your ring and pinky finger are going to wrap under towards the handle." -Setsuko would show him. "With it this it will give you the momentum to throw the Kunai at a faster velocity." -Setsuko would thrust the kunai towards the dummy as it would hit dead center and dug halfway into it- PyroSincarta: -His eyes widened looking at his hand positions careful as he threw it.- "Huh...ok..." -He pictures his hand position on the kunai in his mind as he tired to copy it. He wraps his index and middle loosly near the top of the handle right under the ring. He wraps his ring and pinky finger tightly near the blade of the kunai, the blade pointing away from his body. He aims at his target, the heart of the dummy as he brings his arm back and thrusts it foward letting the kunai slide gracefully from his fingertips as it speeds towards his target, hitting it dead center of the heart of the dummy. He looks at the dummy then back at his Sensei then back at the dummy as his eyes widen so does his smile- >:D HatakeSetsuko: -He smirks and nods- "Alright again!" PyroSincarta: "Yes, Sensei!" -He grabs another kunai tossing it up gently and grabs it by the hadle getting used to the hand positioning and throws the kunai once again at another dummy target aiming for the brain and hits it spot on. He fist pumps in excitement as he grabs another kunai throwing it again aiming at the same dummy only aiming for the heart and nails it- "HAH! I'm getting the hang of this, Sensei!" -He looks to him with a wide grin on his face as he continues to throw kunais with great precision aiming for the heart and the brain on all of the training dummies.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would raise an eyebrow as he would watch the boy not only get it once but twice... "Alright well keep practicing it because I think you are just getting it out of luck.." -he would laugh to the boy but he would need lots of practice." -he would walk over and pulled down a leaver as two other dummy's popped up and it would begin moving around- "You will take some time to learn to hit the moving target..." -he would laugh as he would back away. Setsuko would think about the other day where he was practicing on achieveing the water clone out in the forest. Setsuko had the funny feeling that he was being followed or watched but nothing would ever come of it.." PyroSincarta: "Tch...moving...? Ugh this is gonna be harder than I thought...ugh..." -He picks up the kunai and throws like he usually does and misses. He blinks and picks up another and tries again....miss...He picks up another and another and another and another. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss!- "GAH!" -He sits on the ground frustrated being taunted by the dummies. He growls under his breath but then calms down closing his eyes and thinks.- "Timing...its all about timing...I have to get it right...." -He reaches over picking up the last kunai on the ground and stands up looking at one of the moving targets gets in a ready pose....and throws the kunai a lil bit to the left as the target was heading to the right. It finally hits on his belly but at least he is getting the timing right. He walks over to the stationary dummies and grabs all of the kunais and returns to his post. He lays them all down and grabs another kunai and continues to perfect the timing of the moving target. Hit! Above the chest. Hit! Below the belt. Hit! Right on the neck. HIT! Right dead center on the skull. HIT!!! Right at the heart. He huffs a little his arms getting a little worn but he isnt tired yet. He goes for the other target and throws kunais at it. Heart, Brain, Neck, Chest, Leg, Arm is where he hit on that dummy. He sits down on the ground and looks up to Setsuko-Sensei with a smile on his face.- "How...was that...Sensei..?" HatakeSetsuko: "Keep going.... we are going to make those hands hurt by the end of the day.." -he would laugh as he finished his apple and tossed it to the side- PyroSincarta: -He falls back flat on his back and nods not giving up. He continuiously grabs kunais and throws them at the Dummies. He turns to Sensei to ask.- " Can you add more moving dummies..?" HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would nod as he would walk over and hit the leaver again as four other dummies would pop out.- PyroSincarta: "Heh! Thanks!" -He glares at the dummies- "Alllllright! Let's have some fun here!" -He smirks burning with confidence as he grabs a few Kunai's placing three between each fingers on both hands having six kunais on hand. He crosses his arms ready to go as he quickly thrusts his arms foward spreading his fingers releasing the grip letting the kunais fly! Only 3 would hit in random spots and the others would miss entirely. He shakes his head as he switches back to just the normal single throwing technique and continues to practice. About an hour passes by and Sincarta is worn out still holding a kunai. He throws it using the last bit of strength he has left andit hits the dummy's foot. He falls on his back breathing hard. He turns his head to look at Setsuko-Sensei with a smile hoping he did good. He missed alot but had more hits than misses during that hour.- HatakeSetsuko: "Good..." -Setsuko said as he would let out a louf yawn- "Alright then... lets get some rest and call it a day. We will train more tomorrow and hopefully get you started with some bokken training.." -he would smile as he would pat his head. Setsuko would then walk off and through the thundergate back towards his apartment.- PyroSincarta: -He looks at Setsuko-Sensei as he walks away and smiles hoping he had impressed him. He watches him go to the gate and with a thunderclap disappears. He looks up to the dark sky and smiles until his stomach growls louder than ever- "GAH! Oh no I haven't eaten anything!! Setsuko-Senseeeeeeeeeeeei!!!!!! You tricked me again!!!!!! DX<" -He sits up on the ground holding his stomach and jets off home to get ramen which he has been craving all day and then goes to sleep.-